I Should Tell You
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After the events of the HalfBlood Prince, Ron decides to have a little talk with Hermione. Spoilers for HBP.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and you need to put the bong down if you seriously think I do.

Spoiler Warning: This contains major spoilers for "Half-Blood Prince" so don't read if you don't want the ending spoiled for yourself.

Author's Note: This will be a one-shot unless I get enough feedback of people wanting me to continue it.

I Should Tell You

It was a warm June morning. A soft breeze blew through the trees. Birds were singing happily. Hermione lay among the dew covered grass. The day it seemed was not aware that a war was amongst it.

Hermione sighed as she picked herself up from the grass. She thought back to the events of the past week. Dumbledore was dead, she still couldn't believe it. And Snape had been the one to kill him. Hermione silently cursed herself. If only she had listened to Harry.

"What good would it have done," she asked herself. Hermione wiped away a tear from her eyes and looked up at the Burrow. Her parents had insisted that it was the safest place for her to be and had sent her to stay for the summer.

Hermione slowly made her way to the house, her thoughts now of Ron. She had been in love with him for so long that she couldn't even pinpoint the moment she realized it. This past year had been hard on her. She had to watch him eating Lavender Brown's face off for most of the school year. She had spent most of her time crying in the girls' bathroom.

It had all been Ron's way to make Hermione jealous, she knew that now. Damn Ginny and her big mouth. If she hadn't told Ron about her kissing Viktor, he would have never dated Lavender. Hermione would have taken him to Slughorn's Christmas party instead of McClaggan. She could only imagine what would have happened then. Would they have finally told each other what they felt? Where would they be now?

Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her head. There was no point dwelling on the past and what-ifs. She made her way up the stairs and passed her and Ginny's room. Hermione couldn't bear to see Ginny; she was in a deep depression and wasn't speaking to anyone. Poor Ginny, she thought. She knew Harry thought he was doing the right thing, but Hermione knew it would only end up hurting the two of them in the end.

Hermione reached Ron's room and hesitantly knocked on his door. "Come in," she heard him call. Hermione found him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring absent mindedly out the window. Hermione sat herself next to him.

Ron felt her weight on the bed and turned to gaze at her. She really was beautiful, he thought to himself. He thought back to the past year and mentally kicked himself. He had royally screwed things up with her. He wondered if she'd ever give him a chance now.

I should just tell her how I feel, he thought. The war was in full swing and they both knew they were facing death in helping Harry destroy the Horcruxes and Voldemort. They deserved a bit of happiness and didn't Dumbledore always say that love was the most important thing in the world?

Ron grasped Hermione's hand and to her surprise, kissed it.

"Ron?" she whispered.

He quickly pulled her into an embrace and held her. Hermione responded to his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his neck. Neither one was sure how long they stayed in that position, holding one another. It was Ron who finally pulled away. They gazed into one another's eyes before they spoke.

"Hermione, I should tell you," Ron said just as Hermione said, "Ron, I should tell you." They both stopped and blushed.

"You first," they said at the same time.

"Go ahead, Ron," Hermione said.

He took her hand in his once again and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "Hermione, I know there have been so many times when I'm a total prat, especially this past year." Hermione nodded at this. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I always pick fights with you, but I have to admit, I kind of did it on purpose. You're just so cute when you're yelling at me." Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"Hermione, I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I realize now that we could die tomorrow. In case that happens, Hermione, I just thought I should tell you that I love you."

"Ron," Hermione started, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"And I understand that you probably don't feel the same, but I had to tell you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened and I never said it."

Hermione immediately hurled herself on Ron and planted her lips firmly on his. Ron quickly overcame his shock and pulled her closer to him, bringing his hands to her hair. He used his tongue to part her lips and kissed her passionately. Hermione tightened her grip on him, as if she was afraid he would fall away. Ron reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Does that mean," he started.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said.

"Good," he whispered before kissing her again. The war, Dumbledore's death, and their mission was briefly forgotten as they held each other.


End file.
